And This Is How It Starts
by succubitches
Summary: Inspired by the song Sex by The 1975. Lauren and Tamsin find comfort in talking to each other in Tamsin's truck, but one thing leads to another... If you have not heard this song, I suggest you listen to it now. The 1975 are brilliant.


And this is how it starts.

The two blondes sat across from each other in the bed of Tamsin's truck. It had become their regular meeting spot, parked far enough away from the city to ensure privacy. Their place to avoid all the awkwardness of past and current relationships so they could just talk. Lauren and Tamsin loved talking. Tamsin liked listening to the wise doctor ramble on about her research projects, even if it constantly went over her head. She especially liked the attentiveness in Lauren's eyes when it was her turn to talk.

The thick air of the humid late-summer night was promising rain, but neither cared. They were only interested in each other. As the night went on, the weather became warmer, an odd occurrence this late in the summer.

The warmth of the night was welcomed by the removal of both shoes and jackets. Tamsin rarely took off her shoes in the company of others to ensure a safe and quick exit. But with Lauren things were different. Neither of them were afraid of telling the other if they became uncomfortable, so Tamsin's much needed exit strategy was worthless.

As per usual, their conversation veered to sex. It was a common incident, all they seemed to do was talk about sex. Generally, they would talk about the many partners they had and the weird quirks of these partners. Never had they talked about their own habits. But just like the odd rise in the evening's temperature, tonight was different.

As Tamsin explained the little twist of her tongue that she did to guarantee her partner's instant release, Lauren's gaze moved from Tamsin's eyes to her lips. Tamsin's speech slowed as Lauren's lips formed a slight smile, and the tip of her tongue extended outward to lick her bottom lip. Noticing the intimate regard in Lauren's eyes, Tamsin bent her outstretched legs underneath her and crawled across the human sitting in front of her. Lauren leaned towards Tamsin, and both women parted their lips. As they closed their eyes, their lips met, only for a moment.

Lauren's sudden realization of what she was doing caused her to back away from the Valkyrie. Tamsin rolled over to Lauren's left side and began to apologise. _She's got a girlfriend anyway,_ Tamsin thought.

Lauren revived the conversation, opting for a safer topic than sex. As they were talking about how Dyson's scruffy facial hair made him look both funny and cool, Lauren's left hand slowly interlocked with Tamsin's right. The conversation switched to how Kenzi and Hale need to be locked in a room together, but Lauren's hand remained clasped in Tamsin's, her thumb slowly rubbing up and down the Valkyrie's. Tamsin, while slightly listening to the human insist that the two 'sidekicks' were meant to be, was staring down at the interlaced fingers. The soft caress of the human was emptying the Valkyrie's mind. The two sat in silence, as the strokes of the human's hand lulled Tamsin's eyes closed.

This time it was Lauren who initiated the kiss. Sitting on her left hip, she used her right hand to rotate Tamsin's face towards hers, still keeping her other hand mingled in Tamsin's. This kiss was more passionate than the last. Lauren's free hand combed through the back of Tamsin's hair pulling the Valkyrie closer. Their tongues tangled together as Lauren let go of Tamsin's hand, grabbing at the base of the Fae's t-shirt.

They parted as Lauren lifted Tamsin's shirt over her head, lust cascading from their gazes. Lauren reached for the button of Tamsin's jeans, and the Valkyrie bent her knees to lift her hips. Once the pants were discarded, Lauren lips fell back onto Tamsin's, and Lauren moved to straddle her removing her own shirt in the process. Lauren began placing hard kisses on the Valkyrie's neck as she made her way down. Even though she was clouded by the passion of the moment, Tamsin couldn't help think of Bo. Trying to muffle the moan that was being released from her mouth she exhaled. _She's got a girlfriend anyway, she's got a girlfriend anyway._

Lauren found her way to just above Tamsin's black lacy underwear and she placed sloppy wet kisses in the place. Feeling slightly guilty but very aroused, Tamsin couldn't stop herself, "I'm not trying to stop you, love, but if we're gonna do anything we might as well just-" Tamsin sentence was cut off as Lauren went further down removing the Valkyrie's underwear. She managed to find her final word moments later, although it might have been unintentional, and she added a "fuck."

As Lauren was pleasuring Tamsin, the Valkyrie's mind went back to Bo. _I could easily fill her shoes, Bo doesn't take care of you, _Tamsin thought. She could definitely get used to being with Lauren every night.

When Tamsin was completely undone, Lauren crawled up to lay beside the Fae. She placed a soft kiss on the Valkyrie's cheek and then laid her head on Tamsin's shoulder. "You're right." Lauren exhaled and small smile forming on her mouth. "She doesn't take care of me."

Tamsin turned her head and kissed the top of the human's head. Tamsin closed her eyes, on the verge of sleep when the doctor added, "And as you can tell, I know your tongue trick." Tamsin couldn't help but to smile.


End file.
